


Who Is He

by astradanvers



Series: Ken-Ze [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, apart from non, astra has a past, general kitten, he's important, tiny kryptonians, who is is the pod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Astra has a locket and sometimes she just sits in her remembering stance and looks at it.





	Who Is He

**Author's Note:**

> So I have three tiny Kryptonians who have found their way into my heart. This story is about one of them, the first of a series. Hope you guys enjoy.

Astra sits in her remembering stance, it's how Cat thinks of it. The Kryptonian is seated on the edge of Cat’s (their) bed, her eyes downcast to the locket clasped in her hand. She's quiet, the way she usually is when she sits in that spot. Slowly Cat makes her way across the bed on her knees, fitting herself against Astra’s back, her arms curling around the other woman’s neck, chin resting on her shoulder. Just holding Astra is the best Cat can do in moments like this. She doesn't ask who the baby is that Kara holds in the locket picture or why the sight of it leaves a heartbroken look on her lover’s face. Slowly Astra begins to sink even further into Cat’s embrace, lulled by the sound of the human woman’s steady heartbeat.

“His name was Ken-Ze,” she says quietly, voice barely above a whisper. “He was my son.” Cat’s arms around Astra tighten just that fraction more, “He was before Non. I loved his mother with my whole heart, much as I love you. She died two days before we were to be married. Ken-Ze was the part of herself she left behind for me to love. And I did, I do, I love him more than I can put into words.” A choked sob breaks free from her lips, “He was so tiny, Kitten, so very tiny.”

Leaning forward Cat presses a kiss behind Astra’s ear, “Tell me about them, both of them.”

She pulls gently, urging Astra back into the confines of the bed but the other woman shakes her head and stands. In barely a blink she's standing before Cat in a tank top and boxers. She sinks down onto the bed then, moving towards Cat, pressing a soft kiss against her lips, “Hold me?” she says quietly and Cat knows it's a question, something that Astra rarely ever asks for.

“Always,” Cat promises, pressing a kiss of her own to Astra’s lips.

When they're settled beneath the skylight, both watching the stars, Astra’s ear resting over Cat’s heart, Astra speaks quietly, “You remind me of her in some ways.” She shakes her head, “I don't mean that I asked you out because of that. Lyra was part-Kryptonian, but she was also part-human. Her mother had not known she was pregnant when she returned to Krypton. She would have loved Earth’s yellow sun,” she chuckles a bit, “she always said that Krypton’s red sun was too dark, even for a god. Things such as that which could have been seen as high treason against Rao were always taken with the light and levity in which she meant them.”

Cat’s fingers are tangled lightly in Astra’s dark hair, “She sounds a lot like Kara.”

Astra nods against Cat’s chest, “She was Kara’s tutor so I imagine Kara gained a great deal of her sunny disposition from her. Kara also worshipped the ground her Aunt Lyra walked on. She was a few years older than me, and a General of the Kryptonian army like me.” Cat can hear the smile on Astra’s voice with her next words, “She barely stood five feet tall. But the fear of Rao she could put into a troop of unruly soldiers or an enemy I think could rival you.”

“Would she have liked me?”

“She'd have loved you,” the Kryptonian says with conviction, “there was nothing Lyra loved more than someone who could keep up with her in a verbal sparring match.” Astra traces a pattern across Cat’s stomach, “You would have liked her too. And you would have loved Ken-Ze.”

“He looks like you,” Cat tells Astra quietly, the picture of the baby burned into her mind’s eye. “Even has your freckles,” she says, gently tracing the freckles across the other woman’s nose, barely visible because of her sun bronzed skin. They're both quiet, “Was he a quiet baby?”

Astra laughs then, “Rao, no. He wasn't even a year old the last time I saw him,” she says quietly, “but he talked, baby talk, but still he talked all the time. Val In-Ze was my cousin and Lyra’s best friend, I left Ken-Ze in her care before I went on the run. I don't know what happened that she couldn't get him into a pod as Alura and Zor-El did for Kara.”

“Perhaps she did,” Cat says quietly, “and his pod is just off course as Kara’s was.”

“That is too much hope,” Astra says sadly. “Nearly four decades in space,” she shakes her head, “I don't think he could have survived it.”

Cat places a finger under Astra’s chin, makes the other woman look at her, “I went two and a half decades never having seen or spoken to my son, now he calls me once a week, usually more. Miracles happen, Astra.”

Slowly Astra nods and Cat leans down to press a kiss to her lips, “I love you,” Astra says quietly.

“I love you too,” Cat tells her, holding the former general close. “Sleep,” she says, “dream of Ken-Ze, sometimes it helps to dream.” As Astra drifts off to sleep, Cat says a silent prayer that Ken-Ze is out there somewhere and that he’ll find his way home.


End file.
